lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Films
This page lists any possible films that could either be in development, will never happen but were considered at some point, or are otherwise in the realm of possibility. As this article contains some films that LordStarscream100 has not explicitly confirmed or discussed, there is not much known about most of these hypothetical films. Hypothetical Films Dr. Troubleshoot 2 The film Dr. Troubleshoot is one of the only LordStarscream100 films to not get a sequel or follow-up of any kind, although its ending entertained the possibility. When one YouTuber questioned Scott about the possible film, he said, "There were plans to make a sequel to Isarus and maybe even Dr. Troubleshoot, both of which starred Ryan as the main character (and in Troubleshoot's case, the title character). Due to his suspension, both films will not be made." Bread's Crumbs 5 A hypothetical idea for a fourth sequel to Bread's Crumbs that is immediately shot down by the certainty that Bread's Crumbs 4 is the series' final film as its release year was the last year of high school for the cast. Creepy Guy 5 A sequel to The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. When asked about a fifth film, Scott said, "Creepy Guy 5 is a project I want to pursue, but at the moment I don't know when it'll happen. I'd like to take a break considering the fourth film took so much time and effort." This quote all but confirms a fifth film. Unnamed Pizza No Come Sequels Scott has said that the Pizza No Come series will continue in both his News Years 2017 video and in other places, and not just with one new installment. Scott said in that same New Years video that he is figuring out the series' future story and where it will go. So far Scott has confirmed that there will be at least two or three more installments in the series. An unnamed eighth installment is currently in the works, and there will likely be at least one or two more films that follow it. Bread's Crumbs Phase 3 Interquels After the release of Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, many ideas were tossed around about interquels continuing the story after said film. However, most of these ideas were either shot down or stopped very early in development. However one interquel almost happened: Segunda Verdad. For more information on that, check out the article on Scrapped Films. In the end, a Phase 3 interquel was made using Segunda Verdad's main concept. However, it is the only Phase 3 interquel. Jurassic Shark IV LordStarscream100 has explicitly said that Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is the series' final film, citing that the story not only came to a complete close after the third movie, but that the He said this about a fourth film and the future of the series: "Despite the support and the enjoyment people have for the series, the story won't last forever. We've reached the point where the story can come to an end - not abruptly or on a cliffhanger. It doesn't leave a door open for another installment. Our goal isn't to leave you wanting more once you finish watching this movie. It's to leave you knowing that it brought things to a comforting close." '' BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers ''BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers was the planned fourth installment in the BIONICLE Universe series. After the completion of BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds in February 2013, Scott developed plans to continue the series through a "semi-reboot". He announced the planned fourth installment in November of that year, and began pre-production in 2014. Due to scheduling conflicts, and the amount of work needed to complete the project, Scott had difficulty moving it along and ultimately cancelled it. Scott has no interest in continuing or rebooting the BIONICLE Universe series, citing that he doesn't have the time or focus to continue on with Lost Chroniclers. Category:Films Category:2018 Storyline